The Lantern Festival
by HolyMangos
Summary: In China, every year, on the 15th day of the first Chinese lunar month, there is a lantern festival. People considered it Chinese Valentines Day, where unofficial couples come and attend, sometimes falling in love in the process.


_In China, every year, on the 15th day of the first Chinese lunar month, there is a lantern festival. People considered it Chinese Valentines Day, where unofficial couples come and attend, sometimes falling in love in the process._

* * *

 **Lantern Festival**

Po watched as Tigress chased her young panda friend around the training hall's courtyard. Her amused laughs and tauntings masked out the many voices, in Po's eyes. Lei Lei squealed and ran from the kung fu master, laughing all well doing so.

It was moments like these that Po enjoyed watching Tigress partake in. Moments like these where her hardcore, stern self, was put aside with the rest of her personality and vanished by her laughter and enjoyment. These moments were rare, but Po never took one for granted. He considered himself lucky he was one of the few to be around when it happened. It was an honor he took close to heart.

"Stripy baby can't catch me!" Lei Lei teased. The baby panda ran zig zagged around Master Shifu, who was standing across the training hall's stairs. He stepped away, confused, and Po tried not to laugh.

"Oh yeah?" Tigress retorted. Before Lei Lei knew it, Tigress had the baby panda scooped up in her arms. She held her close to herself, causing Lei Lei to erupt into giggles. "Stripy baby!"

Po grinned. Just watching them set a warm feeling in his chest. It made what he was about to do so much easier. After months of consideration, he had finally decided he would invite Tigress to the lantern festival with him. A task he'd been to afraid to partake in alongside her, for years. But after all these attacks, all the wars they had been through, he learned life was short. He had to take risks, and if he didn't, he'd never know her response. Besides, both his dad's continued to pester him on when he would ask her. It was time to panda up.

Taking in a deep breath, Po walked forward. "H-Hey Tigress. Lei Lei."

Looking up, Tigress sent him a smile well Lei Lei screamed out "CUDDLES."

Po high fived the baby panda, greeting her with a nearly equal smile.

"Stripy and I playing tag!" She bragged to him. "Stripy baby!"

The way Lei Lei spoke her name made it sound like a superhero's and Po soon found a light smile forming its way back to his lips.

"That sounds fun." Po grinned. "You both are really fast!"

"I've been practicing!"

"Your doing a great job!"

Chuckling, Po turned to Tigress. She placed Lei Lei down but right away the baby panda wanted back up. Placing her back into her arms, Tigress suddenly looked at Po. "What is it? You look worried."

The Dragon Warrior's eyes fell upon the ground. The nervousness was quickly shaking his brain once again. Looking back up, he tried to smile at her. "What? Psst. I'm not worried."

"Right.." Tigress eyed him.

"I.. am not worried either!" Lei Lei boasted. "Today is a great day!"

Po watched as Tigress' heart seemed to melt right before him. She couldn't take her eyes away from the baby panda. "It's been a good afternoon for me too, Lei Lei."

Her attention soon focused back to Po and she sent him her signature smile. A smile barely anyone else saw genuine, but when they did, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Po knew that, when many others didn't. And nothing would ever change his mind.

"I was just wondering if you.. Maybe.. Wanted to go to the.. Lantern Festival tonight?" Po asked, sheepishly. His eyes looking down before bouncing back to hers, awaiting her response.

"The lantern festival?" Tigress seemed to consider it. The entire wait without a reply was driving Po crazy. "Isn't that supposed to be like..for couples?"

"Mainly." Po expected this type of reaction. "But lots of people go when single and it can be a fun very friendshipy thing to do!" The Dragon Warrior finished his sentence with a nervous laugh, preparing for the ultimate rejection. His asking hadn't been like he hoped. He was hoping Tigress wouldn't bring up the couples thing, but since she did, he had a backup plan. In all honesty, he'd rather much more, go as a couple. But knew that wasn't possible so settled for friends.

"I don't know Po. With everyone around? It might be-"

"LANTERNS!" Lei Lei yelled out, throwing her arms up in Stripy Baby's hold. Her sudden quiet disperse disappearing in seconds. "Cuddles! Stripy Baby! I wanna go with you guys!"

Tigress smiled fondly. "Can she?"

Hearing that, the Dragon Warrior felt his entire face heating up in excitement and nervousness. "Of-Of course!"

* * *

Po smiled as Tigress and Lei Lei stepped down the stairs. Lei Lei had insisted she would walk herself, but Tigress made sure to hold her paw the entire way down. Po was waiting at the bottom for them both. Figuring, he should tell his dads he was attending the festival _and who with,_ he ran to the noodle shop before it could start.

"You ready?" He asked, smiling proudly at Tigress. Her beautiful yellow outfit seemed to glow with the night.

"I suppose. It should be interesting. I've never attended before."

"M-me either." Po admitted, earning a curious look.

Before either could say anything else, Lei Lei jumped between them. "Stripy Baby heard of it though!"

"I have heard of it, yes." The hardcore warrior confirmed, beaming at the baby panda. She looked to the male panda, with a sly smile. "How long until it starts?"

"They've just finished setting it up. We should be ready to go right now."

The two warriors walked side by side -Lei Lei in Tigress' arms. The night sky shone before them, illuminating the path to the village. Po could already make out the lantern's in the distance.

"Bright!" Lei Lei commented, jumping down and running to the first one. Tigress nodded. The lantern was much bigger then Lei Lei was.

Po smiled at the bright red lights. He stepped forward to gaze upon the line of lanterns hung on the wires. They truly looked gorgeous and could tell Tigress thought so too.

Just by the way she was looking at them, Po could tell she was impressed. He walked up beside her, placing a paw on her shoulder. Tigress smiled at the touch and leaned in a bit closer, though Po failed to notice.

After a moment of silence, other then Lei Lei oohing and awwing every five seconds, Tigress turned to look at him. "Beautiful. Aren't they?"

"Y-yeah." Po nodded.

Hs was actually surprised by how much Tigress appeared to be enjoying herself. She had done her research. Every time Lei Lei had a question about the lanterns, Tigress had an answer. Of course, her knowing nearly everything caused Lei Lei to brag about how great Stripy Baby was and Po had to agree.

Po watched as she stood before each lantern, seemingly blown away before she walked any further. He was beginning to wonder if Tigress noticed his often starring, considering she began to look at him with the same curious glance. However, after a moment or two of eyeing each other, she would smile back proudly.

"Psst! Son!"

Po almost thought his ears were placing tricks on him, when he heard the voice. He looked behind him, but sure enough, there were his 2 dads. Both hidden behind a stack of cardboard boxes, though Li was impossible not to recognize.

"Dads?!" He yelled out before quickly lowering his voice. Turning back to Tigress, relief washed over himself when he saw she didn't notice, and instead repeated himself in a much lower tone. "Dad _s! What are you doing here?"_

"What's going on? You haven't kept us updated!" Mr. Ping asked, shooting a look to Tigress. Po quickly jumped in front of him, just in case Tigress was to turn around. "Wha-Why are you-"

"What are you waiting for, son?" Li asked, following Mr. Ping's glance. "Your not getting any younger!"

"Wow. Thanks dad."

"I'm sorry Lotus, but your not exactly being very discrete." Li shrugged. "It's just.. She's your friend, right? What's the worst she's gonna do, say no? Big deal. I'm sure she's the type to spare feelings.." He sent a glance to Mr. Ping who nodded vigorously. "She is."

"What?! No! I already got her to the lantern festival. Wait-discrete, how am I not being discrete?!" Po asked, not taking his eyes away from Tigress as he spoke. It was a mix of not wanting to be seen discussing their relationship with his dad's and how gorgeous she looked pointing out a dude on stilts to Lei Lei.

"Oh please Lotus. You won't stop starring at her. Your doing it right now!"

"He always does this.." Mr. Ping muttered under his breath. "It's a shame, really. Tigress is such a good girl. I'm still waiting for grandchildren."

"As am I." Li agreed.

"Grandchildren? I'm not even dating her!"

Before he knew what was going on, Tigress was standing behind him. Li and Mr. Ping sent each other a panicked look before pointing behind the Dragon Warrior. Po turned back with an eye roll but suddenly froze when he noticed the Kung fu master. "T-Tigress.."

"Po." She confirmed, eyeing him again. Mentally he breathed out a sigh of relief. _She hadn't heard._

Tigress looked at Li Shan and Mr. Ping politely. "Hi Mr. Ping, Li Shan. Are you enjoying the festival?"

"Oh yes." Mr. Ping sent Po a look. "It's very.. _festive_.."

"Perfect season too. Love and romance, huh?" Li Shan asked, holding in a laugh. "Great time of the year!"

Po nearly face palmed. He looked to Tigress with an apologetic smile, to which she nodded in acknowledgment of. Fortunately enough, Lei Lei ran up to her and began to pull on Tigress' sleeve. Once again, she smiled at Po's fathers before allowing the baby panda to whisk her away.

Po turned to them. Making sure she was out of ear shot, he cried out. "You guys are so lucky!"

"Lucky? Hmm. I don't think so! She didn't even get the hint!"

* * *

The night ran on for several more hours. As the festival got more packed, both warriors made sure to keep Lei Lei at viewpoint. The baby panda enjoyed running around and worrying both out of their minds. However, she always listened when they called her, which both masters were grateful for.

Occasionally lifting her up so she could touch a lantern herself, Lei Lei typically giggled and described how bright it was. However after putting her down, Po quickly noticed the baby panda appeared to be starring at something else. Confused, he followed her questionable gaze.

Over at a small shack, a small pig was selling lanterns for couples to release. At least, Po assumed they were for couples. Nearly everyone in the line had a lovely dovey face on.

Glancing to Tigress, who was in a conversation with some goat at one of the other shops, he looked to Lei Lei confused.

"You should get Stripy Baby one!" Lei Lei offered a bit to loud.

Po quickly clasped her mouth shut, but within a second removed it. "Sorry Lei Lei." He apologized. "But, uh, I don't know if _Stripy Baby_ -"

"STRIPY BABY!" Lei Lei suddenly screamed. "CUDDLES IS GONNA BUY YOU-" Quickly, _Cuddles_ scooped her up, sending _Stripy Baby_ one of his famous nervous laughs.

Tigress eyed him but shrugged it off as another one of Po's strange tendencies. Though she admired his quirks, she sure wondered what Po and Lei Lei were yelling about.

"Lei Lei, come here." She called, motioning her over.

"Okay!" Lei Lei practically launched out of Po's grasp. Surprised by her sudden strength, Po stood there for a minute watching the two. Snapping out of it, he shook his head and looked at the shop.

It would be so easy to go up and buy Tigress one, but question was; would she even want it? Would it be weird if they released it together? They weren't dating or anything, though his dad's didn't seem to understand that. _Why would Lei Lei even suggest it?_

Glancing over, he watched Tigress lift Lei Lei up onto her shoulders. The smile he enjoyed so much found his way to her as she spoke.

Po's eyes dashed back to the booth and taking in a deep breath, he got in line. Tapping his foot, the Dragon Warrior swung back and forth on his heels, praying the line would move along quickly.

He didn't need anyone questioning what he was doing. Tigress was probably going to question it enough anyway. He just hoped the line would move before she and Lei Lei returned. Explaining why he was in a line, with twenty yauns out, to buy a lantern meant for a couple, was going to be complicated.

The line seemed to drag on for hours, days, weeks, months. It was 5 minutes before his turn was finally up. Rushing to the counter, he smacked the payment down.

"Give me your nicest, brightest one stat!" Po explained, his eyes tracking over in Tigress' direction.

"For you, Dragon Warrior? No charge." The pig dismissed it and pulled out a red lantern. Po didn't hesitate to grab it. "Thank you, sir!"

Moving as fast as he could go, he held the lantern behind his back while strolling up to the two of them. Lei Lei saw him coming though and waved.

"Your back." Tigress announced, looking at him. "There's a firework show, in half an hour, apparently. I know it's not like mandatory or anything, plus Lei Lei I'm sure is getting tired-"

Shaking her head, Lei Lei yelled aloud. "I' not tired!"

Tigress smirked and ruffled her forehead, causing the panda to begin giggling once again. She looked back to Po.

"A firework show sounds.. Awesome." He explained, a sudden smile riding against his features. Tigress smiled back, while Lei Lei let out a cheer.

Changing the subject, Lei Lei asked; "Cuddles, what are 'oh holding?" She squirmed out of Tigress' hold and allowed the Kung fu master to put her down.

Po was sure his face turned bright red right then and there.

"O-oh. There's was a s-sale on lanterns." He desperately tried to explain. Revealing the lantern from behind, he didn't take his eyes off Tigress' expression. Praying she wouldn't think it's strange. However, all she did was smile.

"Isn't that the one you wanted to get Stripy Bab-" Lei Lei asked.

"-Whaaaat?" Scoffing, Po looked up. " _There was a sale._ A sale! Need to uh, take advantage of that.." He shrugged before pushing it a bit towards Tigress.

Lei Lei giggled but allowed Po to go along with it.

"It's very pretty." Tigress commented, before looking back at Po. "But, Po, do you really want to hold onto it for the rest of the night?"

"That's the cool thing. We're supposed to release it to the sky!"

Looking around, Tigress soon noticed what he was talking about and turned back to the panda with a gentle smile.

"YAY!" Lei Lei burst out, gaining the attention of everyone else in the area. "Lantern is going to FLY!"

Chuckling, Po patted her head and put the lantern in between them. Tigress touched the glowing light in awe, while Lei Lei counted down. "3...2...1.."

The three of them pushed the lantern up into the night sky. It's glowing red colors started to disappear with the stars, getting smaller and smaller all while doing so. They were so focused on watching it, none of them recognized Po's dads, hidden behind boxes and high fiving in victory.

* * *

Tigress and Po watched as the baby panda curled herself up onto Tigress' lap. She giggled once seeing both their attention was on her, and reached up hoping for some hugs. Po rubbed her stomach, urging Lei Lei to let out a yawn. She snuggled up into Stripy Baby's calming lap and shut her eyes, mumbling over how great of a day it was.

Stroking her head, Tigress' eyes wandered to Po. The panda was starring up at the sky, impatiently waiting for the fireworks to begin.

"You know, tonight was a lot more fun then I thought I'd be." Tigress was the first to speak, allowing them a break from the silence. Po looked at her.

"I'm glad you came." He promised. "I had a lot of fun with you and Lei Lei. I told you you'd like it." Nudging her shoulder, Tigress smirked.

"You were right." She moved over. "Don't let it start your already huge ego up again."

"Hey, I need time to take in my victory." Po chuckled.

Smiling, Tigress' arm brushed against his. "So your dads.."

Automatically, Po's proud smile transformed into a anxiety filled frown. "Oh god. Did they say anything?"

"I assure you they didn't." She promised, watching as Po's fear blossomed into relief. "Well I _suppose_. Not to me though, it was just something I couldn't help but overhear."

Po starred at her, an urge to continue.

" _Grandchildren_." Tigress chuckled. "I don't think I'm ready for that."

On instinct, Po's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. He clutched his head in his hands, desperate to think of a suitable reply. _She had heard. Sweet Oogway, she had heard._

"Also Lei Lei _might_ have informed me what the lantern thing was really about." Tigress continued, only to Po's horror. _Did she_ _ **like**_ _seeing him panic_?

"Tigress.. I swear. I didn't mean-I just..Uh! I thought.. And my dads..well.."

"You don't have to explain yourself." Shooting him another smile, Tigress leaned her head against his shoulder. "Your intentions were very sweet. Everything you've done has been very sweet and I appreciate it all."

And right then, at what Po considered the worst timing ever, the fireworks started. They lit up the sky even brighter then the lanterns. Chinese dancers performed bringing in all its glory.

Maybe he didn't know what Tigress really considered them to be yet. Or even how she felt about a relationship. But for the first time in his life, everything felt perfect. Everything was perfect. And as Po looked to Tigress against his shoulder, he realized just how lucky he was.

* * *

 **A/N : There you go! Happy Valentines Day! I think this is my longest oneshots ever, at 3,025 words. I tried to keep this as accurate as I could. This year, the Lantern Festival falls on Feburary 22, but since it's Valentines Day for most of us today, I figured just to post it now.**

 **China also has a "Qixi Festival", which is a lot like Valentines Day too, only this year it's on August 9th. I might do a oneshot for that when the time comes. But anyways, review & tell me what you thought.**


End file.
